Healing a Broken Heart
by CircusLeader005
Summary: Mason breaks Alex's heart, but Kevin is there to comfort her...I really like the idea of Alex being with Kevin


Healing a Broken Heart

Wizards of Waverly Place/The Backstreet Boys

Alex/Kevin

Okay, I got this idea from the BSB music video 'More Than That' and from the Wizards of Waverly Place episode where Mason breaks Alex's heart, so that's why I'm writing this...Hope you enjoy

Kevin is 27 and Alex is 18

Alex felt like her heart had been stomped on. What Mason said to Juliet had been repeating over and over in Alex's mind. She should've know that moment they looked at each other, her heart was going to be crushed.

She wiped the new, fresh tears from her eyes, but more replaced them. She wanted Mason to suffer the way she was suffering, she wanted to hit him, tell him that she hated him, and she wanted him to go away.

He ripped her heart right out of her chest.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She knew there was only one person that would understand what she was going through. He knew her better than she knew herself.

She clicked on his name and pressed the 'send' button. She put her phone to her ear.

Kevin was busy sitting in his old classic Cadillac. He was busy looking out at the many stars. It was so beautiful and peaceful with all the shining stars.

He felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

It was Alex.

He hit the 'accept' button and put the phone to his ear.

"Alex?"

"Kevin,"

He straightened in his seat when he heard the tears in her voice.

"Alex, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mason told Juliet that he loved her. Right in front of me."

Kevin felt his heart break a little for Alex. Alex may have been selfish, but under all of that she was a sweet girl. He was the only one that saw that.

"Kevin, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Ally-Al. I'm still here."

"Could you come over? I really want to see you."

"All right. I'm coming."

"Thanks, Kev."

"No problem, kiddo."

They both hung up.

Kevin felt his hand tighten around the steering wheel. He was angry that Mason would do that to her. Mason knew that Alex loved him and he wanted to do this to her.

Kevin started the car and went straight to Alex's house.

Alex lifted her head from her tear soaked pillow when there was a small knock at her bedroom door.

"Alex,"

A small smile came to her lips when Kevin's voice rang through her ears.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door opened and Kevin was at her door. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

He walked in her room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her and sat on the edge. There were no words exchanged between them. Alex broke down and wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin hugged her to his chest. He secured his arms around her. Alex melted into Kevin's warm embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. He felt her tears, soaking through his shirt.

Alex finally stopped crying. She looked up to Kevin. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I thought that Mason loved me. Why would he do this to me, Kevin?"

Kevin shook his head.

"I don't know, Alex. But, there are so many other guys out there for you."

He smiled.

"I know something that'll bring a smile to your face."

"What?"

"Do you want to go for a ride in the Cadillac?"

She gave a small nod of her head.

He held his hand out to her.

"Let's go."

She took his hand. They walked out of her room.

Kevin and Alex were riding through the night.

She looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Kev, you know that I hate surprises."

"I know, it makes it alot more fun for me."

She let out a deep sigh. He couldn't help but to laugh at her impatiens.

They pulled up to a hill that overlooked the city.

He looked at Alex. He smiled at the look on her face.

"This view is so amazing."

"I knew you would love it."

She looked at Kevin and smiled.

"Thanks, Kev."

"No problem."

Alex's eyes locked with Kevin's. She didn't know what it was, but she felt some type of forcing pulling her toward Kevin.

"Ally, what..."

Alex had pressed her lips to Kevin's. Kevin was surprised by what she was doing, but gave into her kiss.

Well, there's that...I have no idea why I wanted to write this, but I'll live with it...Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


End file.
